


closets and magic

by dalgijaems



Series: closets and magic [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, M/M, enjoy?, hella unbeta'd srry, i dont know what else to tag so, it's eleven at night, mark is a dumbass, there's mention of a baby goat?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 11:15:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20063119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dalgijaems/pseuds/dalgijaems
Summary: mark's eyes shot open immediately. that was...not his voice. and it wasn't jaehyun or johnny's voices either. either mark was still dreaming, hallucinating, or he was about to get murdered. knowing how lucky he is, it was probably some odd mixture of the three.his eyes darted around the room suspiciously, before he made a noise of disgruntlement and closed them again."let me out! get up you utter buffoon, let me out!"okay, mark was definitely not dreaming anymore. hallucinating though? still on the table of possibilities





	closets and magic

**Author's Note:**

> it's 11 pm ,,,,, idk what the hell i'm doing ,,,,, doin this on my phone so rip ,,,,,but Markmin™️ prevail apparently ????

tuesday night went pretty smoothly for mark. he went to class, finished his shift at the music store, hung out with some friends; nothing out of the ordinary for a simple, freshly turned twenty year old boy.   
  
he didn't get home until around midnight. the party he was at was getting to be too much, and if the fridge side kitchen gossip was anything to go off of...he didn't want to add "getting arrested at a frat party" to his never ending list of things he'll regret once he turns thirty.   
  
"oh, come on mark!" his best friend huffed, "stay a little longer."   
  
mark shook his head, rummaging around in his pockets for his car keys. he chucked them at the sulking man in front of him. "give these to jaehyun," mark stood in front of his friend. he reached his hand out to pat the tufts of hair sticking up on the other's head.   
  
"_be a good boy, johnny baby_~"   
  
johnny gagged and shoved mark's hand away by his wrist, scowling a little bit.   
  
"the way you mock me so easily is _ disgusting_!"   
  
mark couldn't do anything other than laugh, waving his hand carelessly as he exited the house and began walking home.   
  
as he stepped foot into his small (and admittedly pretty messy) studio apartment, mark let out a huff of air. his clothes were sticking to his skin uncomfortably because for some reason, opening a window before he left didn't seem worth it an hour ago. way to go past mark. his head pounded in his skull and made him see colors. that alone was enough to make him fall onto his bed stomach first.   
  
as soon as his body made contact with the mattress, his eyes closed and he drifted off almost immediately.   
  
"_hello? is anyone there_?"   
  
mark's eyes shot open immediately. that was... _ not his voice _ . and it wasn't jaehyun or johnny's voices either. either mark was still dreaming, hallucinating, or he was about to get murdered. knowing how lucky he is, it was probably some odd mixture of the three.   
  
his eyes darted around the room suspiciously, before he made a noise of disgruntlement and closed them again.   
  
"_let me out! get up you utter buffoon, let me out_!"   
  
okay, mark was definitely not dreaming anymore. hallucinating though? still on the table of possibilities. when he first heard the voice, it sounded timid and a little scared. this time, however, the sheer annoyance was evident.   
  
mark sat up on his bed slowly, still trying not to make too much noise. it could still be a murderer, after all. he heard a loud, angry huff coming from his closet.   
  
_ don't be an idiot, mark. don't go towards the noise_.   
  
he grabbed his hard back textbook from behind him and inched off the bed carefully.   
  
_ oh my god, you fucking idiot. you're going towards the noise_.   
  
mark reached his closet door and stood there awkwardly. what was he supposed to do? open the door? mark may be an idiot, but he's not a complete and utter dumbass. okay, maybe that's debatable, but he has enough sense to _ not _ get himself killed.   
  
"um...hello? am i hallucinating or is there actually a person in my closet?" mark regretted his words as soon as they left his mouth. jaehyun's always told him that he has a horrible habit of not thinking before he speaks, and mark has never really believed him. until this very moment.   
  
"_i'm pretty sure i'm real. will you let me out already, scaredy cat_?"   
  
the look on mark's face changed from fear and uncertainty to the blankest expression he's ever felt himself make. his body became more relaxed and he came so close to dropping his studious weapon on his foot. he didn't even know what this person looked like or what they would do to him, but he knew for a fact he already hated them.   
  
"_ugh, i'm not gonna kill you if that's what you're thinking! if anything, be glad i'm not renjun or chenle_..."   
  
"oh wow, very reassuring, strange man in my closet."   
  
ah yes, there it is again. mark not thinking before he speaks. he didn't know who the hell these 'renjun' and 'chenle' characters were, and frankly, he wasn't sure if he cared enough to ask. mark heard a loud groan coming from behind the white door and the palms of the unidentified person banged harshly on the wood.   
  
"_hn, open the door, dickwad! i promise i'm not a threat_!"   
  
he was still unsure. there's a person, that he for sure has never met before, in his closet! yet for some reason, reasoning with himself is difficult. he narrowed his eyes and hummed.   
  
"tell me your name," he came to the conclusion of saying, his pointer finger tapping his bottom lip.   
  
he heard a choked sound behind the door and there was a brief moment of silence before the timid voice from before made a reappearance.   
  
"_my what? why_?"   
  
mark rolled his eyes with an amount of enthusiasm he didn't think he had in himself. "tell me your name, and i'll let you out."   
  
the person in the closet inhaled deeply before exhaling a whine. for some reason, this made mark's stomach bubble with excitement. what was he excited for? death? he didn't know! but there was something about the way closet person didn't try breaking down his door, and actually waited (kind of) to ask mark to let him out that he found sweet, in a way.   
  
"_fuck, okay—promise you'll let me out_?"   
  
mark licked his lips before nodding, "yeah. yeah, i promise."   
  
the excitement only grew with each word closet person spoke. the real question wasn't _ who _ closet person is, it was _ why _ he was making mark so excited. the thought of him just having a boring life passed through his mind, but that wasn't it. he's had plenty of weird things happen to him before. hell, jaehyun bought a goat once! but not even an unexpected baby goat eating his blueberries sent _ this _ much excitement, curiosity, and just pure adrenaline soaring through his veins.   
  
mark heard another sigh be released before he heard hands clap together.   
  
"_jaemin. my name's jaemin. and i need your help_."   


**Author's Note:**

> i promise i write better than this sndjwjx and ig i'm making it a series idk why not i'm not good @ chapters stuff and we stan magic


End file.
